


Sweet Dreams

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'cause ya'll know i love that, Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dream Sequences, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Sans/Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Sort Of, crypticness, prepare for a feels trip fellas, probably, warning may or may not change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Every night, you escape this reality for something better. Something brighter, far, far away from here.You hate waking up. You hate how it ends.And one day, you'll wake up for good. You know that....Just... Not yet.(Please.)
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> just saying it right now: 
> 
> this is going to be terrible, leave now while you still can--
> 
> aaaanyway i'm still technically taking a break from writing sort of, this is purely for fun; i know for a fact this fic is probably not going to be as long as my other Sans/Reader ones but i still don't know the exact amount of chapters it'll have (and also i claim stuff won't be that long all the time), so we'll see i guess 
> 
> hope you like it! ^^

Even now, you can remember the First Dream clearly.

At the time, you had only been enlisted to the hospital that very day. Your vitals were relatively normal and stable, given your condition; but you’d been more tired than usual. Fatigued, more so than was healthy.

You recall having berated yourself for not telling your family sooner. You had known they would worry, but, now that you were _here_ , that worry had increased tenfold. By the time you realized, it was too late. You had to be rushed into an ambulance. You know somebody was screaming, then, but there wasn’t anything you could have done about it.

Hours later, you lay on a scratchy, barely-comfortable bed, surrounded by various medical stuffs you don’t recognize (other than a heart-rate monitor and I.Vs, maybe). You’d just woken up to find yourself in such a state; the lights were dim, and looking out the window proved it was late. Very late.

You figured someone was still coming every once in a while to check on you. But even still, you felt...

Well. You didn’t want to be selfish in thinking, but you felt lonely. You were alone, with no one to talk to. That had never happened before, really—at least at home, you had the devices to contact your family, if need be. Even if you were the only one there, they were always just a phone call or so away. You’d be alright.

But you weren’t, now.

You were alone.

And so, so tired.

Would it be selfish to complain to yourself that you were scared, too? Scared of what was to come?

You didn’t quite know.

You just wanted to sleep, at that point. So you shut your eyes tightly, trying to block out the beeps and stagnant smell around you. Blocking out the real world altogether, for all of its danger and suffering and sadness.

A moment passed.

And then, you found peace.

~

Sun.

The first thing you saw when you next opened your eyes was sun. Sunlight, all around you, bathing you in gold and warmth. A breeze tickled at your skin, blowing your hair askew, ruffling the now healthy-looking locks.

For once, you didn’t feel tired, or scared, or pained.

Walls no longer surrounded you, whether inside or out. You were alone, but not _alone_. You felt free.

Clearly, you were no longer in the hospital. That much was certain. But where, then...?

It had to be a dream.

You flexed your fingers, one by one, and still, you remained. You tried pinching yourself—it hurt, but nothing happened.

You were filled with confusion.

If it wasn’t a dream, then... What was it?

It...

It must just be a vivid dream, you reasoned finally. You’d had those before. Not... Not to _this_ degree, but still.

You turned around,

and you saw someone standing on the horizon, silhouetted against the rising sun.

For some reason, you wanted to go greet them. Talk to them, maybe ask them about this place.

You ran towards the horizon, faster than you’d ever run before, your legs carrying a greater distance than they ever could in the real world. The sky pillowed gloriously in front of you, the wind whipping at your face, filling you with a hope and strength you’d only ever wished of obtaining.

And even still, you didn’t make it.

Only a few more yards, or miles, and you had to stop. You felt pain again, even as the sun still began to rise, illuminating everything, signaling a brighter day.

You still weren’t close enough. You never would be.

But even so, you could see them smile, from far away. Reassuring you.

The world came rushing back in an instant, and you woke up.

The sun merely peeked in through the window. Your limbs felt heavy again, the strength in them nonexistent.

Your hope faltered, flickering into nothing once more.


	2. The Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy more sads--

The following night, you received no dreams.

None that you could remember, at least—you were sure you probably had at least one dream, somewhere in there, but not one near as memorable as the one you had prior. Not nearly as vivid, or... Nice.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t disappointed, without another dream like that. But you knew you shouldn’t have had your hopes up too high.

~~These days, you never did.~~

It was... Dumb, to wish for stuff like that. It was just a dream anyhow. It wasn’t like it would come true. It wasn’t real.

And you decided to stop pretending—stop tricking yourself into thinking all of this was okay.

Because it wasn’t.

* * *

Another day of you sitting in bed with nothing to accomplish passed, and you found yourself lying awake still, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Your arms were sore from the medicine they’d stuck in you, your head pounding with the previous drugs they’d used.

At least your family had visited that day. Of course, they’d had to leave soon after, due to some complications, but it’d been nice. You had smiled at least once. You hadn’t smiled since coming here, so that was good, you thought. Better for your mentality, probably.

Though, you supposed “mentality” really meant nothing here. Not for this, anyway. The only concern was to keep you alive, emotional well-being much further down the list. And you understood that. Once upon a time you hadn’t cared about your mental well-being, either.

But, was it okay to admit you really were lonely, during all of this? Did it matter? You thought it did, sort of, but...

It really didn’t, you told yourself. Not at all, with how things were going. You just had to get better. Then you could worry about loneliness afterwards.

And with that idea in mind, you criticized yourself for the tears that threatened to escape your eyes—instead of letting them loose, you closed them, and willed yourself to fall asleep.

~

You were back.

The sunlight, the horizon, the blue sky above you—everything was back, and you could _breathe_. Golden flowers swayed in the breeze around you, enough so that the pollen swept up into your nose. You sneezed—and then let out a laugh, feeling lighter than the air itself. Glancing around, you noticed the sun had climbed up the sky just a bit since you last saw it, illuminating the world around you just a tad more. The horizon was as clear as ever, but, now you could see something strange.

The figure from before was no longer silhouetted against the sky; they were closer, and standing under a large oak tree.

This time when you started moving, your feet took you over to them, and clearly you could see them, now: a tall, anthropomorphic goat dressed in a seemingly-royal purple robe. Despite the odd being in front of you, you didn’t feel particularly uneased, and you met their gaze steadily.

The creature smiled warmly at you, and stuck a hand out. “Greetings, my child,” they said in a soft, sweet-as-honey voice, also feminine in nature. “My name is Toriel.”

You didn’t hesitate much before taking the friendly being’s paw-like hand, introducing yourself with a mixture of wonderment and sudden apprehension. She reminded you of your mother, you found—and quickly you forced that thought out of mind. _I want to be happy here,_ you reminded yourself. As much as you could be.

Toriel, as was her name, broadened her smile, and went on to ask, “Are you hungry?” You nodded slowly, just then noticing the absence in your stomach because of the question. “Good! I have just the thing, if you are willing to come with me.”

You nodded again and, in response, the landscape started shifting around you, melting and morphing into warmer, softer colors. You let your hand fall to your side just as the inside of a house appeared around you two, and you blinked in surprise. “How did you do that?” you asked your new companion with wide eyes, causing her to chuckle good-naturedly.

“Just some simple magic, my dear,” she waved her hand dismissively, though gave you a wink, before starting to walk into another room. Feeling lost you merely trailed after her, down a hallway and ending up in what appeared to be a dining room of sorts.

She led you over to a chair, pulling it out for you, and after thanking her you sat down. She left for the kitchen, as you sat waiting, not knowing what else to do. With that time to think, it did occur to you that existing here was rather strange to you, seeing as this was presumably still a dream—but strangely enough you felt as lively as ever. Everything seemed brighter than it seemed before, colorful and vibrant; your ears picked up sounds you thought you wouldn’t notice; your toes stroked the wood beneath you, the material hard and smooth and _real_.

And the smells—scents of cinnamon and butterscotch, of flowers and fresh air, even in this building as it was—they tickled your nostrils, your nose almost feeling as though it’d never picked up such scents until now, never picked up _anything_.

For once, after so, so long, you felt _alive_.

...And you couldn’t understand it.

You couldn’t understand why such a world as this was fiction, seemingly. It was viscerally real to you, almost painfully so, and you just _couldn’t_ understand.

A minute or so later, Toriel came back, bearing a piece of pie. She set it down in front of you, saying something, though you didn’t catch it in your haze. Instead, you picked up the fork also relayed in front of you, and stabbed with such vigor that it scared even you.

You scarfed it into your mouth, bite after bite, but try as you might you couldn’t get the feeling to go away. No matter how much cinnamon-butterscotch you stuffed into your maw the lump in your throat remained, until finally, you choked. You choked and spat and sobbed and cried, curling in on yourself, the pie forgotten as you gave in.

Distantly, you felt Toriel pull you down, off the chair and into her arms, and still you cried. You cried, and clung to her like a child, like somehow, with just her embrace, she could make everything right.

_She couldn’t. **No one** could have made it right._

And you further told yourself this, upon waking for the second time in your white scratchy bed, tears streaming down your face as the sun was blocked by the white curtains, the white noise meeting your ears.

You could only taste the aftermath of administered medicine.

And everything smelled healthily stagnant.

**Author's Note:**

> (also: basically the whole gist of this Undertale AU is that instead of being banished underground, monsters are banished to like a sort of dream realm--it's purely magic, and they can visit any human they want in their dreams. this doesn't really affect humans that much in return, they just are led to believe (mostly from legends) that monsters don't really exist, since they only come in "dreams"
> 
> oh and the only reason monsters usually visit humans in dreams is to try to be somewhat of a comfort for them if they're hurt/sick/dying :))


End file.
